


Saluka And Best Boy Robots of Creation

by Teslafurry



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Brands, F/M, Funny, Kawaii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslafurry/pseuds/Teslafurry
Summary: Here is the First Episode of Saluka And Ruluka ShowHope You Enjoy it





	Saluka And Best Boy Robots of Creation

This is a Day of Ruluka, And FInally Creation Between Snowing And Sending Mail Into Mailbox "Ah" Ruluka Said. Ruluka Saw White Cat With Deploy Rocket Ship. And RUluka Grabbed White Cat And Ruluka Cries. Saluka Talked to Ruluka And Saluka Saids "I Guess Mail Locate Into Lab, Should I Go?" "Yeah" Ruluka Replied. Ruluka and Saluka Goes to Lab! And Talked Into Miu. And Miu Said "We Going Repair Into Robots Cats, This is Genius." "Yes, Miu" Saluka Replied. Miu Iruma Starts Repairing White Cats Into Robot White Cats. Kiibo Got Her "It's You Again" "Yeah, It's Me" Miu Replied. Kokichi Got Her Again "Got Caught Her" "Oh Shoot" Miu Replied. Ruluka Wants Her, And She's Ruluka Grabbed Robot White Cats, Kaede And Maki Reacted Robot White Cats and Maki Said "Wow" "How Cute Is it" Kaede Replied. Tsumugi Shout Kokichi and Keebo. Tsumugi Said "Please Stop!" Ruluka And Saluka Grabbed Keebo And Went Back Home. Raluka and Saluka Have Nice Viewing of Robots White Cats, And Expect Keebo.

The End


End file.
